moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Side Effect
Russia |side2 = Pacific Front Russian defectors |goal1 = Repel the Pacific Front invasion |goal2 = Take over the Russian Far East |commanders1 = Soviet General |commanders2 = Unknown Pacific Front commander |forces1 = Standard Russian arsenal |forces2 = * Standard Pacific Front ground forces * Most Allied navy * Part of Russian arsenal |casual1 = Medium |casual2 = Heavy |music = Banished (part of Soviet soundtrack) |design1 = RP |design2 = Cesare }} Operation: Side Effect is the fourth Soviet Act One campaign mission. Briefing Dire news Comrade Commander! In a move we had not expected, the Pacific Front has joined the war - we did not think that the bloc would be in a position to fight so soon after Japan gained independence from America. And even then, it was expected that thanks to sympathies from Europe, the bloc would not care about an invasion of America. Even now, our vulnerable Far East is under imminent invasion. Not only that, but an entire American Marine division along with a detachment of the monstrous Pacific Front fleet has been sighted not two days from reaching Vladivostok. This could not hit at a worse time Comrade. In sending over half of our forces to America, along with leaving nearly all the rest at Europe's borders or sweeping into the Middle East and eventually India, we have little to work here. In addition, someone high up in the army has been sabotaging our efforts - a Stalin's Fist prototype disappeared a few days ago. We suspect a Pacific Front agent, but another worrying development could be a possibility. Our allies, the Chinese, who were supposed to guarantee our backside in the war, have ignored the invasion. Any attempts to raise them so far have failed. It's a disturbing thought, yes, but the list of suspects is short. Bear in mind, also, that this is the Far East.. never strongly communist. Even just last year, we were fighting the White Armies here. While they claimed victory at the Kremlin, one can't be sure. When independent, Primorsk wanted to join America or the Pacific Front - and that kinship has never gone away. In all, be careful Comrade. Events are not adding up, and nothing is as it seems anymore. Objective 1: Repel the Pacific Front invasion. Events Calm before the disaster After knowing that the Pacific Front invading troops were about to board here, The General immediately gave up the most barrel-filled base near the sea and added a Barracks in the central area, training some Conscripts and Flak Troopers to occupy each house of the nearby villages. At the time, he also got several Tesla Troopers as reinforcements. Sure enough, the Pacific Front's forces quickly came and built their own base at the former base that was full of the barrels. What was even more unexpected is that the troops stationed on the southern coast defected to the enemy no sooner than they invaded, and betrayed the Russian army. The General’s assistant angrily called them "traitorous dogs" - but it did not matter, after all, the General was previously reminded that the rule of communism was not secure here. "Get back to the sea!" Although the occupation of the village did not completely block the aggressive attack of Pacific Front, the soldiers prevented the enemy infantry from entering the houses. The General built a large number of Terror Drones after the arrival of invading forces that mainly consists of Kappa Tank, Zephyr and some infantry, and they were used to defeat them, but it did not play a big role. Seeing that the composition of the aggressor forces was more comprehensive, the General decided to use the resources he just collected to train a large number of Tesla Troopers and build a large number of Borillos and Typhoon Attack Subs. At the same time, he also got the right to use Demolition Truck, a slower but stronger self-destructing unit than Bomb Buggy. Under reasonable arrangements, the enemy’s aggressor forces were basically annihilated, and the General received an opportunity to assemble troops. He immediately let all Typhoon submarines set off to destroy the incoming Aircraft Carriers and went to the enemy base to destroy the entire navy of the enemy; he also added Pyros and Demolition Trucks to the land forces and allowed them to attack the local base from the northeast. The defenders of Pacific Front simply could not resist the counterattack of the General, and they were quickly neutralized. Finally, the General sought and destroyed the remnants of the area. Being awared of that all the units were eliminated, the Pacific Front gave up the attack to Vladivostok. Aftermath With the Pacific Front invasion thwarted, the General's defence has kept the Allied fleet at bay, giving the Soviets more time for their troops in America to consolidate their positions. The United States must be conquered before another strike from the Far East happened again. With Vladivostok secured for the time being, the General returned to America with another mission: He was to clear out the city of St Louis and pave the way for a Psychic Beacon, a mind control device created by Yuri. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 30000 Normal * Starting credits: 25000 Mental * Starting credits: 20000 * 4 additional Kappa Tanks are included among the enemy landing forces. Trivia * This mission is a remake of Home Front, the fourth Soviet mission in ''Red Alert 2''. zh:副作用 Category:Campaign Category:Act One Category:Soviet missions